


coffee for two

by junhaos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, im not sure you tell me, mild angst?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: doyoung may or may not have a teensy weensy crush on his friend?but don't tell lee taeyong that!also known as the coffee shop au no one asked for.





	coffee for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> i'm going back to bed now. here, have some dotae fluff as compensation. unbeta'd cause this bean right here is sleepy.

it’s another gloomy monday for doyoung.

 

he resorts to one of the seats near the huge glass windows overlooking the busy streets. streets that are slowly coming back to life after a silent rainy night. the cup of coffee in hand warms his numb fingers.

 

the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafts through the café like a gust of breeze by the sea. the sound of footsteps shuffling his way snaps him out of his daydream. a boy in a black hoodie makes his way past the crowd of people lining up for their coffee fix and sends doyoung a small smile that stirs up the dormant butterflies in him.

 

“someone’s up early,” said boy remarks, nudging doyoung’s leg as he slides into the vacant seat in front of doyoung.

 

“not everyone has the luxury of having their own car, lee taeyong. plus, the buses don’t wait for nobody.” he replies with an exaggerated roll of the eyes, setting his coffee aside to make way for taeyong’s laptop.

 

“was just messing with you. what’s got you so riled up at...” taeyong trails, squinting at the clock near the cash register.

 

 _cute,_ doyoung muses.

 

 _“- 8.40 a.m.?”_ he finishes with a quirk of the eyebrows.

 

doyoung merely shrugs and fiddles with the sugar sachets on the table. taeyong pauses momentarily from typing the last few sentences of his essay and really _looks_ at his friend this time.

 

“dons, you okay there?” he asks, sounding skeptical about his friend’s nonchalance that morning.

 

“what? i’m definitely _fine!_ i’m not the one who forgot about the study date we planned last night.” doyoung huffs, sounding mildly exasperated. it was true, he didn’t. mr lee taeyong on the other hand, surely maybe positively absolutely did.

 

he wasn’t mad taeyong forgot about their study arrangement, oh no.

 

doyoung was mad he spent his whole week looking forward to sunday night because taeyong had planned earlier that week to crash his place so they could review their literature notes together.

 

 _petty_ , a voice in his brain remarks.

 

“oh.”

 

“yeah, oh.” doyoung snaps and lifts his head up to glance at his friend. (- who he’s absolutely sure he has a crush on.)

 

taeyong admits he doesn’t have a plausible excuse for ditching doyoung. it completely slipped his mind.

 

taeyong curses internally, he really _should_ get an actual journal instead of making all those mental notes he’s sure will slip away from memory as soon as something crosses his mind. like the omelet his room mate jaehyun left on their stove this morning, _dammit!_

 

“i have no idea what’s going on in that head of yours but i’m leaving. i’m gonna be late for class.” doyoung snorts upon seeing the dazed look on taeyong’s face, hastily grabbing his bag to leave.

 

“wait! i’m sorry.” taeyong sputters, grasping doyoung’s wrist before he could even leave the table. doyoung halts his movements and eyes taeyong’s grasp on his wrist. multiple alarms going off in his head.

 

 _no!_ he already feels the remaining fragments of his anger dissipating.

 

great, the lee taeyong EffectTM has taken place, rather quickly might he add.

 

“look, i’m sorry. i-it really slipped my mind. i swear,” taeyong reasons, looking disgusted with himself for forgetting something as mundane as a date! if that’s what doyoung would want to call it, of course.

 

“jaehyun made me write that essay i’ve been procrastinating on for weeks. told me he’s kicking me out if i spend another minute watching reruns of how i met your mother. and you know i can’t afford rent on my own.” he says, shivering at the mere thought of it. this was doyoung’s weakness, taeyong rambling on about the most questionable things.

 

“well, you could sell your car off?” doyoung suggests with a teasing smile on his face. the reaction he elicited from taeyong was priceless, he had to restrain himself from taking his phone out to snap a picture.

 

taeyong gasps in horror, somewhat comically and releases his hold on doyoung to clasp his hands over his heart.

 

“how could you! not my baby ty track! nuh-uh, never.” he blinks, offended by the suggestion.

 

doyoung lets out a laugh and slowly retreats back to his seat.

 

“but anyway, it’s alright. i think i’ve forgiven you long before the idea of apologies even existed.”

 

“but that- that’s not possible. you weren’t even born!” taeyong gasps, perplexed.

 

“you’re such a dork lee taeyong.” doyoung snickers, flicking a sachet of sugar to taeyong.

 

“your favorite dork, kim dongyoung.” the boy with pale blue hair winks. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

somewhere, a couple of tables away jung jaehyun smacks a couple of dollars on the table doyoung and taeyong’s group of friends were huddled up, doing a poor job of spying on the two boys. 

 

“pay up ladies, my plan worked.” he says with a smug look on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from ao3 so this will be my last update for the time being. have a nice weekend everybody!


End file.
